Popped Right Out Of My Mouth
by ahrocks08
Summary: To help relax, Lily plays a word association game. Read to see what crazy and insightful answers come out of her mouth when she doesn't think about her answer. Should be a three-shot.
1. Fifth Year

**A/N: I know I can be updating other things, but I have a good feeling about this one.**

**This hasn't been beta'd, because I haven't been able to get in contact with my beta. So if you see any mistakes let me know.**

**This has been written for two weeks, but I was going to wait for my beta, but that didn't work out, then life got in the way...**

**Fifth Year: OWLs**

"I am never going to pass these OWLs, Alice! What's the point in studying? I'm not smart enough for it, and even if I do study, I'll forget it when I get my test."

"Lily, stop! You're psyching yourself out," my best friend, Alice told me.

"I don't think so! My Transfiguration OWLs are tomorrow, and you know that Transfiguration is my hardest class," I retorted, a little too harshly.

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire trying to study for my Transfiguration OWLs with my best friend, Alice. I was freaking out. I don't handle stress very well. Ever since my first spelling test in first grade, when I…actually, I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that Julie Johnson never forgave me for the puke in her hair. Well, she deserved it. She was one of the so called popular girls at my school. I never have fit in with the cool people….

That's beside the point. The point is, I get stressed really easily and I act irrationally. Like right before the exams at the end of first year, I actually had a decent conversation with Potter. We talked about how nervous we were for the exams. See? That was completely irrational and out of character for me. I'd rather not talk about what happened during final exams during the other years, it just gets worse. Or better, if you're Potter.

Anyway, to solve my irrational problem, Alice and I play the word association game. For some reason saying the first thing that comes out of my mouth without thinking of it first relaxes me. Plus I like the crazy things we come up with. I think the best one was when I said 'McGonagall' and Alice answered with 'Scary'. We laughed for hours at that one.

So when I was on the verge of crying because of the stress, Alice suggested we play the word association game.

"Okay," I said, brightening at once, "but I get to choose the category, and we can only play until 10:30,"

"Okay," Alice answered, "What's the category, then?"

"Literary References," I said with a small smile. This was our favorite category.

"Oh, my favorite! I'll start! Sense,"

"Sensibility,"

"Elinor,"

"Marianne"

"Colonel Brandon"

"You know, I had always hoped Elinor and Colonel Brandon would have gotten together in the end. I mean I like Edward, but I really don't think Marianne deserved Colonel Brandon," I said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean, but this is a game so please continue,"

"Oh right, sorry! Er, Willoughby,"

"Wickham"

"Lydia"

"Elizabeth"

"Mr. Darcy"

"Could we not name all the main characters in our favorite books? This is literary references, not main characters from Jane Austen Novels." I asked. If we named all the characters it wasn't any fun.

"Okay, Pride. Wait! Was he pride or was it Elizabeth?"

"Hmm, I should know this. I think he was proud and she was prejudiced because of her judgments."

"Oh, yeah. I think you are right. It's your turn. I said Pride,"

"Right. Prejudice,"

Alice sighed, "We are getting no where! Mary,"

"Glasses," I replied.

"Glasses?"

"Yep, whenever I thought of Mary I always see her with glasses. I can't even remember if she is described having glasses."

"Ah, well that changes it up some. Rabbit,"

"From?"

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,"

"Should've known,"

"It's not my fault that it's my mom's favorite book, and I just happen to be named after the main character. It's your turn,"

"Queen, she's my favorite character for some odd reason,"

"Hearts"

"Love

"Lily! This is literary references! Not miscellaneous. This was your idea," Alice said, although I think she was feeling the same thing I was. This category is getting us nowhere. I just happen to be the only one who will admit it.

"I got bored let's change it to whatever we come up with,"

"Fine. Story,"

"Oh, I love that movie! And the book. I've read the book three times and bawled every single time. I'm not going to talk about how many times I've seen the movie. Even though I have to watch it by myself because no one with me," I glared at Alice.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just don't like overly romantic stuff. I find it annoying," Alice answered in response to my glare.

I looked at her dolefully, "It's times like these I wonder how we became best friends,"

I am a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic. There's no use trying to deny it. Anyone who talks to me about anything would know this piece of information in less than five minutes. Two if you were extremely perceptive. I am known for my frequent lapses in to La-La Land, more affectionately known as The World in Which Lily Evans Has The Perfect Man and Lives Happily Ever After. Man, I love that world. When I'm there, I get to cuddle up next to…

Oh, wait. I almost said who was in my day dreams! Well, _that_ would have been bad. No one knows who he is. Not even Alice. At least I don't think Alice knows…

"Alice, do you know who I dream about in my day dreams?"

Alice snorted, put on an innocent face and said, "No, you never told me. I am completely clueless," before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that I know she knows. It will be a better world if we all just pretend to be ignorant. It'd solve a lot of world problems.

Alice stopped giggling at my somber expression. "It's ok, your secret is safe with me," she said as she patted my arm comfortingly.

Great! Now she knows I know she knows! Well, that was a tongue twister. Anyway, I've got to change the subject before I verbally acknowledge the fact that I fancy….

I'm sorry, I just can't say it. Even in my head. Then it means it's true. It can't be true. It's just not possible. After all these years...

After a minor hyperventilation attack, I changed the subject.

"Book,"

Alice, after a curious glance at me, followed up with, "Library,"

"Pince,"

"Filch,"

"I heard this rumor about those two the other day, I heard…"

"Don't want to hear about it!" Alice yelled, putting her hands over her ears.

It's not fair that I have to be scarred with mental images and she doesn't.

I opened my mouth to tell her anyway when she glared at me. I am not scared of Alice's glares, but at this moment, I keep getting a sickening picture in my head, and I realize that I wouldn't wish that image on my worst enemy. Not even Potter. So I continued the game.

"Mrs. Norris,"

Looking relieved, Alice said, "Cat,"

So I said, "Dog," I mean how else are you supposed to respond to 'cat'.

Alice rolled her eyes, "That's original"

I returned Alice's glare to her, and reinforced it with a "Humph,"

Alice laughed and continued with, "Hogsmeade,"

"Hogsmeade?" I asked, "What does that have to do with dogs?"

"Didn't I tell you? When Frank and I were walking around Hogsmeade yesterday we ran into this big black dog. It was rather friendly. It followed us around for a good hour or so. At one point I even think it was smiling."

"Aww, how cute! Anyway, Honeydukes,"

"Chocolate," Now we were getting onto dangerous ground. Word association games always ended with a trip to the kitchen if we started talking about food. We would always make ourselves hungry. One time we went down there and asked for a stack of waffles, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup.

Funny story, really.

Alice had said 'waffle' during that round and I had said 'cone' thinking of my favorite ice cream cone. After I explained waffle cones to Alice (she doesn't venture out much into the muggle world), we started talking about whether or not ice cream would be good on regular waffles or not. In the end we had to find out ourselves. The chocolate syrup was just a given, how could you have vanilla ice cream without chocolate syrup? We think it rather impossible.

Anyway, if you ever get a chance to try waffles with ice cream and chocolate syrup on top, definitely do it. We kind of started a trend here at Hogwarts. Girls especially like them. Poor house elves now have to make waffles for every meal. But I'm not complaining, it's good!

"Frogs," Phew! I saved us from a midnight trip to the kitchens! Go me!

"Green,"

"Snakes, this one time…"

"Lily!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay on task!"

"Sorry"

"It's ok. Slytherin,"

"Ugh,"

"Ugh? Lily, 'ugh' is not a word,"

"Yes it is! It means a sound of disgust, aversion, or horror. I looked it up."

"Okay, why would you look that up?"

"So I could prove you wrong in a situation such as this,"

"That's a little weird, but whatever, sigh,"

"Why did you just say sigh? Why not just sigh?"

"Sigh was my word, silly!"

"Oh, chirp,"

See? Two can play at this game. I am an overflowing dictionary when it comes to onomatopoeias.

"Birds,"

Dang! She changed the subject on me! I hate it when she does that!

"Ducks," I said smugly. I will not be averted from onomatopoeias. Now she'll have to say quack.

"Geese," Alice said, laughing at my expression.

Bugger! She is not playing the way I want her to!

"Bread,"

"Water,"

"Cold,"

"Hot,"

"P…porridge,"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Nice save,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I answered primly, "Oh, look at the time! It's already 10:45! I really need to get back to studying! Thanks for the help, Alice. I really appreciate it."

I really didn't need to worry; I got an E in Transfiguration and an O in all of my other classes.

**A/N I'm on break this week so I should be able to update more. As long as I stop watching movies. Seriously in the last 48 hours I have watched: Moulin Rouge! (twice), Love Story (I cried. Like always), Fame, Emma, Entrapment, and Down With Love. Oh, and Dancing with the Stars. And I've read like 15 fanfic stories. lol. **

**Reviewing always makes me happy, and I'm pretty happy with this story  
**


	2. Sixth Year

**A/N I am so sorry this took so long! I started it last Sunday, but I stopped to eat dinner, watch _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium _with the fam., and take a shower and when I came back it was gone. then I couldn't work on it all this week because I have been super busy mailing out 200 newsletters by myself.**

**Btw, I don't own anything recognizable, I think I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Annie (singer154) You rock!**

It had been a year since the OWLs and I was still the same crazy, dramatic, easily-stressed self

It had been a year since the OWLs and I was still the same crazy, dramatic, easily-stressed self. I still had day dreams about the same person, I still wouldn't admit to myself that I liked him, and I still treated him the same.

I still acted like I was annoyed whenever he would come talk to me, I still yelled at him whenever he would do something to annoy me or get into trouble, and I would always say no when he asked me out, though in my head I was screaming yes.

Because in my mind, I was soaking up the attention. I loved it when he would talk to me, and every time he asked me out, it was just a reminder that he still liked me. It's nice to be liked. Especially by someone you like back. The only problem is that he doesn't know that you like him, because….er, because…..

Actually, I don't know why I don't just say yes to him. It could have something to do with the fact that I'm scared what his feelings will be if I finally give in, but that is just an idea.

I really regretted doing these things to him after the fact, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Alice, but I suspect she knows. The little bugger.

Well anyway, that is how I have spent my sixth year. And now it is time for the end of term exams. You'd think they would be easier because it is after the OWLs, and before the NEWTs, but its not. They are just as stressful. So that is why Alice and I are sitting in the common room on a Sunday night in June studying for our exams that start tomorrow.

We aren't procrastinators, we didn't just start studying, we have been studying all weekend. This whole weekend in _June. _Can you believe it? We are stuck here in the castle studying while outside the grass is green, the sky is blue, the lake is refreshing and we are stuck studying. I tell you, life is unfair.

"Humphrey Bogart," Alice said triumphantly.

Well, we were studying. At the moment we are playing the word association game. Apparently, I started hyperventilating and freaking out when I couldn't name all the ingredients in amortentia. So, for the sake of my sanity, we are taking a break from studying to play the word association game. And now it is my turn.

"_Sabrina_"

"Audrey Hepburn, she is my favorite actress of all time. She's so classy."

"I totally agree with you. Paris,"

"Gene Kelly, you know, from _An American In Paris_,"

I rolled my eyes; of course I knew what she was talking about. She wasn't the only old movie lover. "I know! How could I not? Fred Astaire."

"Ginger Rogers" Alice was really proud of her self with this one.

"Ooh, good one. Red hair," I knew she was going to need and explanation for this one.

"Huh?"

"Ginger, red hair…Just go with it."

"Ok…your hair."

"Ugh."

"Lily…"

"I thought we already decided that 'ugh' is a word."

"Yeah, because you looked it up in the dictionary,"

"So? It's your turn."

"Ok…yuck."

"Acid Pops" we both shivered in disgust at these, remembering our first, and last, experience with the disgusting candy.

"Licorice Wands."

"Chocolate Frogs." Uh-oh. It is never good to get on the subject of food or candy when we play this game. We always eat an unnecessary amount of food.

Alice smiled almost evilly, "Dumbledore."

I looked at her confused.

"Ok, I don't normally ask where answers come from," I ignored Alice's interruption of "Yes you do," and continued, "but where on earth did you get Dumbledore?"

"From the cards," she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh yeah," Duh, how could I have forgotten? Obviously, my mind was still on candy.

"Lily, you scare me sometimes." Alice said shaking her head at me.

"I know. I scare myself sometimes, too. Well anyway, McGonagall."

I started to yawn, and Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"I swear I will never play this game with you again if you so much as mention a rumor about those two."

I gasped, "Why? Did you hear a rumor about them?"

"No, but every time we mention two teachers, you always start telling me about a rumor you heard, but actually, I did hear that…"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it! Besides, it's not fair that you can share rumors and possibly scar me but I can't tell you anything." I said pouting.

"Whatever, I think it is my turn, Transfiguration."

"Ugh."

"Lily..."

"What? It's a word!"

"Yeah, but you can't use the same word twice,"

"Oh, fine. Ergh," I said, challenging her to argue with my eyes. She didn't.

"Ack."

I grinned. I loved it when we started on onomatopoeias.

"Phew."

"Relief."

I sighed. She always changes the subject when I get on a roll.

"Bath."

"Lily, you are going to have to explain that one,"

"I take a bath, and I feel relief after a long day."

"Oh, ok. Shower."

"Shampoo."

"Conditioner."

"Body Wash."

"Shaving Cream."

"Razor."

"Cold." At my raised eye, she continued, "By the time I get to shaving my legs, the water is cold."

"Oh," I said laughing, "Is that why your legs are always hairy?"

Alice started to giggle, "Shut up."

It took awhile for us to get back on topic. Alice's giggles are contagious. So towards the end of our giggle attack we were laughing more at each other than anything. We really started laughing when Alice started snorting, and then I started snorting while laughing at her snorting.

We were too busy laughing at each other to notice the strange looks from the other people in the common room. They were looking at us like we were nuts. We probably were. We also probably should have paid more attention to who was around us. It probably would have saved us serious trouble in the future.

We finally continued after I was reminded of what the word was.

"Cold," Alice said, "how could you forget that?"

I shrugged and said the next word.

"Hot." Wow. I am so original.

"Sizzling."

"Smokin'."

"Sexy."

"James."

I clapped my hand over my mouth and my eyes went wide. _Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Whoa." Was all Alice said.

I groaned. That confirmed it. I had said it _out loud_. I can't believe it. It just popped right out of my mouth.

_What am I going to do? _I asked myself, _I just admitted that I like Potter._

Wait! Wait just a minute! I only admitted that I thought he was sexy. That's OK. Everyone thinks he is sexy. Even him. Wait scratch that, especially him. See? Nothing to worry about.

Except…except, to me, it is more. It's more than just thinking he is sexy. I really, really like him, and I just said so out loud. What a relief. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It's good that now I can talk to Alice about it whenever I need to. I should just be glad that _he_ didn't…

"Well, Lily, I had no idea you felt that way about me,"

I jumped and turned around. I was face to face with James Potter himself.

Quickly I glanced around the room and discovered that, if I hadn't been so caught up in Alice's and my game, I would have noticed James and his friends sitting not ten feet away from us. Then I would have noticed that they were trying, and failing, to pretend that they weren't listening to every word Alice and I said.

_Oh, bugger! Bugger, bugger, bugger! I cannot _believe _that he heard that! How embarrassing!_

I was standing there wishing that the floor would just open up and take me away from here, when James started walking toward me. I quickly realized things were never going to be the same ever again, and I am not sure that it is a good thing.

At that moment his lips touched mine for the first time.

Then again, it could be a _great_ thing…

**A/N I have 2 a/n worth observations: 1) I was at church and my pastor was talking about how he proposed to his wife and it was so similar to my story _Let Me Show You The Ways_ that I was like Hey! Guys _can _be romantic, and my faith in men was restored. Sigh. And it proved that I'm not just a hopeless romantic. hah! j/k!**

**2) So I was reading _Wicked_ you know about the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz? Well, any way there was a line about 'basic xenophiliac slant' and I was like whoa that reminds me of Xenophilius Lovegood. Then I was like I bet J.K. made his name Xenophilius for a reason so I -ed it and found out that Xenophily is an affection for unknown objects. How cool is that. Once again, she has proved her brilliance, not that we ever doubted...**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Seventh Year

**A/N I am so sorry! I have no excuse except that I am a senior and I graduate in 3 weeks. I'm crazy busy, but I won't tell you here. If you want a complete list of my next 30 days, let me know and I'll email you my calendar. Haha. **

**Anyway, that is hardly an excuse, but that is the one I am going for…**

**This hasn't been beta'd, I didn't want you to wait any longer, so if there are any mistakes let me know. **

**Here is what happened at the end of the last chapter…..**

_At that moment his lips touched mine for the first time._

_Then again, it could be a __great__ thing…_

**7****th**** Year: NEWTs**

It did turned out to be a great thing. James and I have been dating since finals week last year.

Our one year anniversary is tomorrow, actually. Exactly one year ago tomorrow is when I accidentally told the whole common room that I thought James Potter was sexy and we kissed for the first time. Sigh. All thanks to me and my big mouth.

But that isn't important right now, because right now James and I are studying for the NEWTS in the Head Common Room. Did I mention that we

are Head Boy and Girl together? No? Huh. Well, we are, which means that I get to spend lots of time with him. Hehe.

So, now I am studying for Charms. This is one of my better subjects. Listen to these questions, they are so easy. List the different ways to use charms in a dangerous situation. Easy. I can pull that one out of left field. Moving on. Name the wand movement that is used specifically for a levitating charm. I snorted at this. Isn't this supposed to be advanced stuff? I learned this first year! Next Question. Explain why it is nearly impossible to charm a zebra.

I reread the question over again to make sure that the question really said that. A zebra? We never talked about zebras in class. I was sure of it.

I began to shuffle through my notes to see if I had something that mentioned zebras. I didn't. James! I bet he has it somewhere…

"James? Can I see your Charms notes?"

He absently picked them up and handed them to me, not lifting his eyes from his Potions book.

Bugger. He didn't have anything on them either. Trust Professor Flitwick to throw a logic question at us. Because, of course, that is what this question was. It had to be.

_Okay, _I said, giving myself a pep talk, _Don't freak out. You can think logically. Why else would you be at the top of the class in Arithmancy. Arithmancy is all logic. You can do this._

Was it because a zebra was a mammal? Was is because of the stripes? What about its environment or eating habits? Wait! Do zebras have special magical powers? Ugh, I _knew_ I should have taken Care of Magical Creatures.

I _knew_ I should haveput up with my fear of large animals and taken the class for academic reasons, but instead I filled it up with pointless classes like Arithmancy and Muggles Studies. _Why _did I take Muggle Studies? I was a muggle for the first 10 years of my life, for goodness sake!

Stupid! I am such a failure. What am I going to do after I fail all my NEWTs? James is going to have to support me because I won't be able to get a job. And then my mum is going to be mad at me for not being an independent woman and not taking control of my own life.

I hate being on my mum's bad side.

James finally looked up from his potions to see me hitting my self in the head with my Charms book.

Belated 'ouch' by the way. Hitting yourself in the head with a book hurts.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

By this time, I was so close to tears that my eyes stung, I couldn't see, and my forehead was scrunched up, giving me a headache. Which would explain why my response made absolutely no sense whatsoever to James.

"The zebras with magical powers are going to make me fail my NEWTs, and then my mom is going to hate me because she's a feminist!"

Poor James. All he could do was wrap his arm around me and tell me that it was going to be okay, even though he had no idea what the matter was. But I was comforted and I eventually calmed down enough, until there was only an occasional sniffle.

Finally, I told him all about the zebras and how I should have taken Care of Magical Creatures, and I even told him about how I am going to fail my NEWTs and he is going to have to support me. And why my mum was going to hate me.

Then I thought of another terrifying thing. What if James only loves me because I am smart? What if he won't want to support me? What if he won't want to marry me? What if he never did?

Okay. This time I admit it. I am freaking out. Hyperventilating, shaking, the whole she-bang. If I wasn't freaking out right now, I would call myself a drama queen.

Eh, who am I kidding? I'll do it anyway.

_Lily, _I told myself, _you are such a drama queen!_

_I know! _I replied to myself.

Oh great. Now I am answering myself, too! That is a sign of insanity. Well, this is just peachy. One more thing to add to the list of things to freak out about. I'm going crazy!

"Lily? Lily! Breathe, Lily. Sweetie? What is it now?" James asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him that I was expecting to marry him and that he was breaking my heart by not wanting to marry me. _That_ would be an awkward conversation.

"Fine then. How about we play that game that calms you down so much," he suggested.

"Okay," I sniffled, "You go first."

"Okay, hmm…red."

"Hell."

He eyed me. "That's morbid, Lily."

"Just play the game!" I snapped. I could tell he was slightly smiling at my change in attitude.

"Devil."

"Zebras."

He laughed out loud at that one. I glared. I don't thing he understands how evil zebras are.

"Horses," he finally said, continuing the game.

"Hay."

"Straw." I rolled my eyes. How original.

"Pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin."

Is that legal? Can he use the same word that I did? I eyed him skeptically.

"Can you use the same word that I did?"

"Of course," he answered with a cute smirk and a wave of his hand.

_Of course, _I thought, _how dare I suggest a _Marauder_ do something illegal. What was I thinking?_

Please note the sarcasm there.

Oh well. I'll let it slide this time.

James: 1 Lily: 0

"Patch." I said to continue on.

James grinned in triumph, "Pirate."

Whoa, random.

"Ship."

"Sail."

"Shopping!" I grinned.

James rolled his eyes. "Wrong kind of sail, Lily."

"I know," I retorted, "But it was the first thing that I came up with. Besides," I grinned evilly, "I gave you 'Pumpkin'"

Hah! He should have known that would come back and bite him in the butt! Hehe. I love being so evil! Well, not really, but whatever.

James: 1 Lily: 1

"Bags." He said, completely ignoring the fact that I had bested him at his own game.

Still grinning, "Purses."

"Lily," James said with a surprisingly whiney voice for a seventeen going on eighteen year old, "You can't keep doing girlie stuff. I'm not Alice."

"I know. If you were, I wouldn't be able to do this." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now continue the game!" I commanded mock sternly.

He chuckled and said, "Backpacks."

See? That wasn't too hard.

"Books."

"Library."

"Dungeon."

"Astronomy Tower."

"Trophy Room."

"Common Room."

"Kiss."

James smiled as if remembering a fond memory. I knew he was thinking about our first kiss, too.

"Girlfriend."

Aww…how sweet. He can be such a romantic when he wants to.

"Boyfriend" I responded.

"Love."

Love? What does that have to do with this topic?

"Love?" I said.

"Yes, Lily, love. You know. Cupid, hearts, mushy songs…"

"I know what love is, you goof," I snapped, "I just don't understand why you would say 'love' with all those other words."

"I thought that was rather obvious," James said, crossing his arms, leaning back and smirking.

I hate it when he smirks. It either makes my insides go to mush or I just get angrier than I already was.

This time was only slightly different. Not only did my insides feel like they had turned into liquid, but I was also annoyed. I'm not usually annoyed when he smirks.

Interesting.

What do I do now?

I mulled it over and decided that I would settle with my If-you-don't-tell-me-what-you-are-up-to-I-am-going-to-jinx-you-into-next-year glare.

This is a powerful stare. I usually save it for all the Marauders when they look guilty about something. I bet they just about pee their pants every time they see it. Peter especially. It's that good. I'm not trying to brag either.

Well, maybe I am, but that is not the point.

Finally, after a minute of staring at him, he sighed and gave in.

Hah! My stare worked!

James: 1 Lily: 2

"Lily, I love you."

Well to be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting that. Actually, I'm not sure exactly what I was expecting. I knew he loved me, but we hadn't exactly said it in a serious conversation before. It was just the quick note that was signed with love, or the 'Love you' as we said goodnight.

I also wasn't expecting my reaction. I got all teary eyed again. So teary eyed, in fact, that I couldn't talk for a few moments.

I was so happy. I knew it! He does want to support me when I don't pass my NEWTs!

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and felt the tears begin to flow once more.

You know, I used to not be such a blubbering fool.

I saw James watch my reaction with concern and anxiousness.

Oops. Guess it's my turn to say something.

"I knew you would support me when I don't pass my NEWTs!"

Okay, well that was probably not the best thing to say at such a romantic moment. Do I know how to ruin the mood or what?

Note to self: Think before you speak. Use your filter!

Hmm…I should probably write that down…

Luckily, James chuckled.

"A simple 'I love you, too, James' would be sufficient."

"I love you, too, James," I parroted, giggling.

He smiled, leaning closer to me, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! I love you, James."

The next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

"Oh, by the way," James said a few minutes later, "You're not going to fail."

"How do you know that?" I challenged, ready to bring up the zebra question again. Evil zebras.

"I added the zebra question as a joke. I didn't think you would get that worked up about it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I sputtered. "You could have saved me from a panic attack!"

"I didn't have a chance," James chuckled.

"Oh, I guess you could be right…"

"Of course I am, I'm always right."

I snorted.

"Okay, I'm right most of the time."

I snorted again, then decided to change the subject.

"Still…that wasn't very nice to make me freak out like that."

"Think of it this way," James said, shifting so that we were facing each other. "If you hadn't freaked out, we wouldn't have had this conversation."

"Well, that's true, but…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. He was kissing me again.

Needless to say, I had a hard time studying the rest of the night

**A/N OK haven't done this before, but here is my opinion on this chapter: I think it is one of the funnier ones that I have written, this is one of my favorites, and my writing style changed. I have a slight feeling it is because of reading Twilight (which, by the way, is AMAZING) **

**But anyway, I apologize again for the really, really, really long delay. I think I'm scared of the person (I can't remember who) who threatened to tie me to the computer chair and force me to write. I am never ever giving my address to anyone. Haha. I'm just kidding about being scared. I think….lol**

**Reviews always make me happy. I haven't had a new one for a few days…**

**P.S. what do you guys thing about a Percy/Penelope story, kinda a spin-off of **_**Let Me Show You The Ways**_**? Let me know!**

**P.P.S. what about a sequel to this story, maybe pre-wedding jitters?**

**Or do I need to just finish the sequel I am working on now?**


End file.
